This invention relates to consumer electronics for use in automobiles and, more specifically, to a mounting system for temporarily, safely and securely installing a display device and an electronic signal generating device in an automobile.
There are two basic types of electronic equipment that are used with automobiles, fixed electronics and portable electronics. Fixed electronics may include video players and monitors that are installed in floor mounted consoles, overhead consoles, and inside of seat backs. Portable electronics are generally televisions and video players that are designed to operate using the accessory 12 volt direct current outlet (typically a cigarette lighter) that is generally provided in automobiles. Unfortunately, these products are not generally able to be securely mounted to the interior of an automobile. This can create a life threatening hazard, as improperly securing portable electronics in an automobile can result in secondary collisions in the event of an accident.
Various devices have been developed for use with consumer electronics and automobiles. For example, Landy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,189) shows a floor mounted device which accommodates only a CRT or combination TV/VCR, with no provision for mounting a stand-alone VCR. There is no means of securing this device to the interior of the automobile. The present invention is a padded fabric case which houses a stand-alone video player and another padded fabric case housing a LCD TV. The large case is mounted to the backside center of the two front seats and secures to the automobile by means of four adjustable straps.
Young, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,081) show a multi-purpose storage device which requires removal of the front seat and only mounts in limited types of automobiles. Young states that it is possible to "conveniently store" electronic devices such as tape or audio disk players, however, there are no specific accommodations for mounting these electronic devices. The present invention does not require the removal of a automobile seat and can accommodate both LCD and CRT TV's.
Cormier (U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,196) shows a rigid mounting device which only accommodates a CRT TV or combination TV/VCR. Cormier shows two possible methods of attachment. The first method shows the device mounted over a seat, with two rigid panels covering both the front and back of the seat. This makes the front seat unusable. The second method shows the device mounted over the center armrest of the front seat. Because the arm rest is designed to fold forward and the heavy CRT TV is mounted high this a potential safety issue. The present invention is a padded fabric case as opposed to Corer's rigid frame. The present invention securely mounts to the automobile and has a much lower center of gravity providing a higher level of safety.
Weinblatt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,626) shows a rigid mounting device. The device is mounted over a seat, with two rigid panels covering both the front and back of the seat. This makes the front seat unusable. The Weinblatt device also has a platform with two squared edges that are at head level to the driver and front passenger, raising safety concerns. The present invention uses a padded fabric case as opposed to Weinblatt's rigid frame. The present invention securely mounts to backside of the front seat and has a much lower center of gravity providing a higher level of safety.
Scriber, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,466) show a permanently installed built-in device that is neither portable or removable as is the present invention. The TV's are permanently installed into the center backside of the front seats. The TV of the present invention can be installed in the center of the two front seats or on the backside of any headrest in the automobile.
Riday (U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,616) shows a permanently mounted TV attached to the console via a rigid hinged mounting arm. There are no accommodations for a VCR or rear seat viewing as in the present invention. The present invention is portable and accommodates viewing in the rear seat.
Vottero-Fin, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,996) show a permanently installed rigid device which only accommodates a CRT TV. The Vottero-Fin device is mounted between the two front seats. The present invention is a portable soft case device which accommodates both CRT and LCD TV's. The present invention is mounted to the backside center of the two front seats and secures to the automobile by means of four adjustable straps.
The present invention provides a mounting system for portable electronics that is capable of easily, releasably, and safely securing a display device and an electronic signal generating device inside a automobile. Thus overcoming the limitations of devices of the contemporary art, discussed above, that either permanently mount inside the automobile or that are designed for combination televisions and video cassette recorders that are not designed for use in moving automobiles. The mounting system of the present invention is designed to facilitate the use of display devices with electronic signal generating devices to entertain passengers in a automobile.
The mounting system uses a self contained case to securely house the display device, the electronic signal generating device, and the associated accessories. The display device is mounted in a small case which can either be positioned inside a larger case or directly mounted to the back of a seat. The first case is releasably attached to the automobile and also functions as a storage and carrying case. The present invention provides a maximum level of safety for users. Each component is secured to prevent injury in the event of an accident.
While attempts have been made to secure video display devices in automobiles, there has been no effort to releasably and safely secure commercially available home-based video game players in automobiles, such as the video game players manufactured by NINTENDO, SEGA and SONY. Because TV reception in automobiles can be poor and because there is a limited repeatable entertainment value in videos, there is a need to be able to releasably and safely secure commercially available home based video game players and associated display devices in automobiles to permit individuals to play video games during automobile trips.
The present invention is directed to releasably and safely securing commercially available home-based video game players and associated display devices in automobiles to permit individuals to play video games during automobile trips. The present invention is a mounting device which safely and securely mounts the home-based video game player to the back of seat of an automobile in a position which permits the home-based video game player to operate.